Rescapés de la Chaleur
by anny.heart
Summary: L'équipe doit faire face à un ennemi de taille -- la vague de chaleur qui sévit à Washington -- et intervenir dans une école.


_A/N * Ceci est une courte scène qui devrait plaire à certains. Bonne lecture!_

_Vos commentaires sont appréciés!_

**Rescapés**** de la Chaleur**

Juin. Le dernier mois d'école du calendrier scolaire. Les enfants commençaient à être plus excités partout dans Washington DC, les examens de fin d'année presque terminés. Mais cette année, quelque chose était différent : la température. Elle était vraiment plus haute que la normale pour cette période de l'année.

Notre équipe préférée était chanceuse que—pour une fois—la climatisation fonctionnait dans l'édifice. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ça n'aurait pas pris longtemps pour que les collègues se 'dévorent l'un l'autre' à force de se taquiner mutuellement ou à cause de leurs sautes d'humeur. Cependant, comme ils étaient réputés comme étant la meilleure équipe de tout le district si non du bureau tout entier, le directeur lui-même leur avait demandé de faire une mission en particulier. Plusieurs personnes étaient impliquées, incluant des enfants… beaucoup d'enfants. Certaines mesures spéciales avaient été prises également, comme l'aide des pompiers. Le district avait envoyé leur meilleur homme : le Chef Patrick Foster. À l'âge de 24 ans, il était la meilleure recrue dans tout l'État et il avait déjà prouvé sa compétence plus d'une fois. Son supérieur l'avait recommandé : il prendrait les choses en charge parfaitement, spécialement dans ces conditions.

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez le faire? » Demanda Sue tandis qu'elle regardait les garçons, prêts à sortir du van de surveillance. « Ça va être difficile : ils ne vous ménageront pas! » Elle souligna. Elle connaissait trop bien ses collègues pour penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'ils reculeraient devant une tâche assignée. Ils n'avaient jamais renoncé dans leurs carrières ; ils étaient entraînés pour confronter tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur leur chemin—terroristes, tueurs en série, voleurs de banque, vendeurs de drogue et bien pire encore.

« Il faut qu'on les aide, c'est pour ça qu'on nous paie et c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux : aider les gens en détresse, » Affirma Bobby avec confiance. « L'opération va être coordonnée dans plusieurs écoles dans Washington. »

L'École Élémentaire Abraham Lincoln était un établissement bien côté. Jessie et Rébecca, les petites-filles du directeur, étudiaient dans ce building. Et aujourd'hui, toutes les deux et plusieurs autres élèves et adultes avaient besoin de leur assistance.

« Alors, prêts pour la bataille, les gars? » S'informa Patrick passant son regard d'un agent à l'autre.

« On va suivre le plan à la lettre, » confirma Myles comme D, Bobby et Jack hochèrent la tête en approbation.

« On y va! » Ordonna D, prenant la tête vers l'enfer…

Fixant les écrans devant elles, Tara, Lucy et Sue surveillaient attentivement leurs partenaires, prêtes à les rejoindre en cas de besoin.

Outil en main, Patrick approcha doucement sa cible, Bobby sur ses talons, pendant que Myles et D faisait reculer la jeune foule par mesure de sécurité. À chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de leurs muscles et chaque bout de peau dénudée exposée semblait briller sous le soleil. _Torse nu est définitivement un excellent choix vestimentaire pour eux… _pensa Lucy ayant de la difficulté à arrêter de les regarder.

Tournant la clé vers la droite avec toute leur force, ils obtinrent le résultat voulu : bientôt la cour de l'école fut recouverte d'eau.

« Yé! » Furent entendus partout autour lorsqu'une sensation rafraichissante replaça l'étouffante chaleur.

Des mesures spéciales furent votées pour célébrer les vacances d'été : devoir passer les derniers jours sous la chaleur accablante avait rendu les enfants maussades et difficiles à garder concentrés sur leur travail.

Tara, Lucy, Sue bien sur Lévi se joignirent aux garçons et furent accueillis par quelques enfants qui essayèrent de les entrainer avec eux pour jouer dans l'eau.

« C'est gentil de la part du maire de nous laisser utiliser les bornes fontaines pour les récompenser, » confia Sue un éclatant sourire sur son visage tandis que des rires et cris de joie pouvaient être entendus à des miles à la ronde dans la ville.

Fin…

Anny


End file.
